Countdown
by FergusonFergsFergalicious
Summary: What happens when a childhood friend shows up in Izaya's and Shizuo's lives? Who is she working for? And what's going to happen in 346 hours if it's not stopped? What'll be the consqeuences when the countdown runs out? Not a OCxCanon story!


"Others depend on me for the information I receive from you." Shiki said sternly inside of Izaya Orihara's office. Any traces of the familiar smirk which almost always adorned the raven haired info broker's face were gone and he was the most serious he had ever been.

"And who would be stupid enough to put their life in the hands of indirect information from me to you?" Izaya countered while wiggling the mouse of his computer to keep the screen saver from turning on.

"Well, for one name, there's Aika Takahashi." Shiki said, knowing it would hit a nerve with Izaya. The informant stiffened with the familiar name. "A childhood friend of yours, am I right?"

"Keep her out of this, Shiki." Izaya said, putting as much venom as he could into those six words.

"Alas, it is already too late. She is already too into her line of profession to be saved or kept out of this mess." Shiki said harshly. With that, he stood up and walked towards the door leading out of Izaya's apartment. "Get the information. That one name I dropped should be enough incentive for you to get the information you need." he concluded as he walked out.

"Indeed it is," Izaya mused as he went to his desk. "What exactly has my dear friend done to be known by the likes of Shiki..."

Ikebukuro surged around Aika as she walked around. She hadn't been here since the middle of her junior year at Raira Academy. Aika couldn't help feel a little nostalgic from walking the same streets she used to walk what seemed like decades ago. Little did she know, though, that she was being watched.

Shizuo Heiwajima walked around Ikebukuro with a lit cigarette in his mouth and his hands by his sides. Tom had given him the day off seeing as though he didn't have any clients to meet with that day and Shizuo was absolutely fine with that; maybe even thrilled. And the fact that he hadn't seen the damned flea at all that day only attributed to his good mood.

Izaya observed his old friend and arch rival from an alleyway between two beat down buildings. Here, he had two decisions: stay hidden, stalk his childhood friend, and gather all the information of her that lacked on the web, or step out of the shadows and participate in another chase between him and Shizu-chan.

Aika continued on walking until her fun buzzed in her pocket. Pulling out her phone and flipping it open to her newest text message. "_346 hours,"_ it read. It was her latest reminder from her employer. It was a time limit, and not one that could be extended, but Aika was getting ahead of herself. She still had fourteen days and ten hours. She could get it done.

Shizuo stopped in his tracks. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up and he turned in a 360 degree circle. He was being watched. He knew it. As for who was watching him, he had an idea, but he hoped his sneaking suspicions were wrong. "Damn louse," he muttered under his breath. And that's when he saw it: the familiar flash of tan trimmed fur and raven hair. But Shizuo noticed that his enemy was after something. No, it was more like her was after _someone_, but whom? Who was Izaya after this time?

Izaya went with his better judgment and decided to follow Aika. After all, if he was to learn why she was involved with Shiki, he would need all the information on her he could get. After all, the web had proven no use whatsoever. If he was to get what he wanted, he was going to have to do it the old fashioned way: by watching and keeping a close eye on her. And that's when it all went wrong, just because the stupid protozoan recognized her and approached her. "Ah, Shizu-chan. Why must you mess up my plans?"

"Aika?" she heard her name being used by a familiar voice. "Aika Takahashi?"

"In person." she smiled as she turned around. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Wow, you still look the same as you did in high school." Aika observed.

"You're one to talk." He commented, dropping his cigarette to the ground and grinding it into the cement with the toe of his shoe. "You're still as short as ever." He said, making her laugh.

"That hurts, Shizzy! Ne, I've grown two inches since my high school years!" Aika said, trying to stand up taller.

"I haven't changed either, you know. I'm still as stealthy as ever." Izaya said, approaching the two.

"Just great," Shizuo said sarcastically. "I was having such a good day, of course you had to come and ruin it."

"What's this? Shizuo dislikes having me around?" Izaya asked, feigning a hurt look. "That breaks my heart, Shizu-chan." Shizuo growled at Izaya's nickname for him.

"Guys, can we not act like we did in high school?" Aika asked trying to avoid a fight that she felt was about to break out.

"Ha! Wouldn't that be a twist! Shizuo and I not fighting is like the sun not shining." Izaya said.

"Then pretend it's raining and stop your bickering." Aika countered. She crossed her arms over her chest. "This is stupid and pointless and someone's going to get hurt."

"Hopefully it'll be Shizuo who gets hurt." Izaya said. "Unless he wants to take out his anger on you and break your arm again." Izaya said, bringing up a bad memory from both Aika and Shizuo's past.

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo yelled at Izaya. The informant only grinned, knowing he had struck a nerve with Shizuo. "You were the one who caused that!"

"I don't seem to remember it being me who squeezed her arm so much you shattered it in several pla-" and with that, Shizuo lunged. Ready to start the chase, Izaya got ready to sprint.

"Wait!" Aika said, disturbed from her friends' fighting. In the blink of an eye, she had been tossed to the side straight into the hard cement and Shizuo started battling with Izaya. A searing pain was felt in Aika's right wrist. "Ahh," she hissed in pain and used her left hand to hold her wrist. This went unnoticed by Shizuo, but Izaya caught it and used it to his advantage.

"Poor Aika. I guess some things haven't changed. One of them being you're still stupid enough to try to get in between me and Shizuo even though you always end up getting hurt by this monster." he said. Confused by Izaya's statement, Shizuo turned to see his friend on the pavement clutching her wrist. This gave enough time for Izaya to run back to Shinjuku for his next appointment. "See you later Shizu-chan! I'll be seeing you, Aika!" he called out as he disappeared out of the vision leaving an injured Aika and a guilty Shizuo.

"Aika, I-" the words got stuck in Shizuo's throat.

"Ne, it's fine. Just a bit fractured. Nothing to bad."

Shizuo shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No, it's not. It's just as Izaya said. It's exactly like the time I broke your arm the day before you transferred schools." he said solemnly. "It was all my fault," he mumbled silently.

"Shizzy, how was it your fault? I had to transfer because my dad got a job elsewhere and I had to move." she said. This bit of information didn't really help Shizuo feel any less guilty.

"C'mon," he said. "I know just the place where you can get your wrist checked out."

And with that, Shizuo started walking with Aika following as they resumed their conversation

"Stupid Shizuo, stupid protozoan," Izaya said over and over as he typed at his computer angrily. As he clicked "New File" he started typing what he had learned. After typing as much as he could, he hit the "Save As" box and typed _Aika Takahashi._ "Let's provide ourselves with something to document for future reference, shall we?" he mused as he saved the file.

_**And so, concludes the first chapter of my first Durarara! fanfic. So, tell me what you think so far in a fancy-shmancy review, and just to emphasize, this isn't an OC x Canon pairing Fanfiction. Aika's just here to provide a plot. :3 thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! (duh!) watashi wa amerika-jin desu, so it'd be extremely difficult to own an anime of my own ;3**_


End file.
